First is the Worst, Second is the Best
by jennybenny2845
Summary: Narcissa and Lucius were far from each other's first choices, but at the end of the day, they wouldn't have it any other way.


**A/N** : Written for Elphie (booksdefygravity). Prompts used: mirror, snow, "I promise you that isn't going to happen.", daydream and love/hate relationship.

Also written for: Amelia's The Valentine's Challenge (write about your OTP in a fluffy/romantic setting) and Sophie's Millionaire's Challenge (write about A Pure-blood/privileged character having to meet someone else for a potential arranged marriage. They are dead set to dislike them and make it as awkward as possible, but it actually turns out great.)

* * *

 **First is the Worst, Second is the Best**

* * *

Narcissa Black pursed her lips and blew gently on the surface of the big bay window, overlooking Black Manor's lavish garden. She sat on the bench in front of the window and draped a cashmere blanket across her lap. Sighing deeply, she watched the fog dissolve, leaving behind a perfect circle. She shivered a little, surveying the jagged edges of the snowflakes etched onto the glass. She pressed two fingers against the window and wiped away the remaining fog. A small smile formed on her lips as she gazed at the white blanket of snow that covered the immaculate grounds.

Narcissa always looked forward to this time of year. She enjoyed the break from her rigorous schedule at Hogwarts, which included several N.E.W.T. level courses. In addition, she played Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Her girlfriends did not understand her devotion to her studies and Quidditch.

After all, Pure-blood women were destined to become wives and mothers. Careers were frowned upon and most young women only attended Hogwarts to meet their future husbands. If Narcissa had it her way, she'd delay her marriage as long as possible – travel the world, hold a job and live a life. Thankfully, her persistence had paid off and her parents had agreed to let her finish her final year. Some of her girlfriends hadn't been that lucky.

Her fingers drifted to her neck, tracing the diamonds that adorned the sapphire heart-shaped pendant. She could still hear his husky voice, whispering his declarations of love into her ear. Her face grew hot, recalling his tight embrace and the kisses they shared after she said them back to him. It had been the happiest day of her life. Unfortunately, that happiness quickly faded, leaving her with nothing to look forward to this holiday season.

XXX

" _I'm sorry, Cissa, but we have to end this." Kingsley slid out of the bed, redoing the buttons on his shirt._

" _What do you mean, Kings?" responded Narcissa, sitting up and pulling the covers over her chest. "You said you_ love _me. You told me you'd_ never _leave me." Narcissa quickly cast her gaze on the silky white sheets, trying to suppress her tears._

" _Cissa, darling, I do love you," Kingsley replied. He sat down on the bed, facing her. "I love you so much," he mumbled. He reached for her, placing two fingers under her chin. He caressed the soft skin, willing her to look up at him._

" _Then why are you leaving me?" she questioned. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye. She quickly wiped it away._

 _Kingsley lifted her chin, gazing into her stunning sapphire irises. "I'm going overseas next month for Auror training. I don't know when I can come home, and I will be extremely busy. I don't want you to wait around for me and worry about me. It's a lot to ask of you. You've got a year left at Hogwarts, and I want you to enjoy it."_

" _I_ won't _enjoy if it we're not together," snapped Narcissa. "What if I wanted to wait for you?"_

" _It doesn't matter," Kingsley sighed, shaking his head. "Your parents would never let you marry a man like me. We've already had to hide this."_

" _So, I'm not worth it to you?" Narcissa's hands shot forward, her fingers curling tightly around his wrists. "You don't know what my parents will say!"_

" _Cissa, there's no way they'll let you marry a penniless Pure-blood like me. They'll want to marry you off to someone like Lestrange or Rosier – someone who can provide for you and someone who doesn't have a dangerous profession. I_ love _you and I_ will always _love you, but you've got to let me go."_

 _Narcissa narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms over her chest. Her heart felt as if it was about to explode into a million pieces, but she refused to let him see how much he'd hurt her._

" _All right, I understand. Good-bye." She reached up to her neck, unclasped the necklace and threw it at him. He pocketed it and Apparated out of the room._

 _A week later, an owl knocked on her window with a package. Narcissa burst into tears upon seeing the necklace. She put it on, knowing that she'd forever cherish their relationship, even if it had ended._

The love of her life was gone, though she supposed she could bear it if her sisters were still with her, but Andie had run away with Ted, married him and had been disowned from her family. Bella had married Rodolphus the previous winter and lived with him. She'd see Bella later in the holiday season, but dreaded it. Married life had changed Bella, and not for the better.

Narcissa glanced down at the open book in her lap, a Muggle novel called _Gone with the Wind_. Andie had always been interested in Muggle books and had secretly read them behind their parents' backs. She had encouraged Narcissa to read the book. Much to Narcissa's surprise, she had enjoyed it so far. She admired Scarlett's strength and ability to overcome adversity. She enjoyed the love story between Scarlett and Rhett and hoped they'd end up together in the end.

XXX

"Wake up, Narcissa! Get up! Get up!"

Narcissa groaned as her mother's shrill voice penetrated the peaceful silence, pulling her from a daydream about better days. She marked her place in the book, shut it, opened the lid to the bench and buried it under the blankets. Her mother would never let her hear the end of it if she caught her reading a Muggle book. Narcissa pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and wiped her face.

"Good, you're up!" her mother chirped as she rushed into the room. "We have so much to do!"

She headed straight to Narcissa's armoire, flinging the doors open and rifling through her gowns. As far as Narcissa knew, there weren't any parties on the day's agenda. Though, she wouldn't be surprised if her mother had secured them an invitation to yet another one. Her mother had been obsessed with finding her the perfect match and had dragged her to every Pure-blood party that had been held that holiday season.

"I didn't think we had any parties tonight, Mother," Narcissa observed, crossing the room. She had been looking forward to a night off. It had been exhausting pretending to care about the men her mother insisted she meet. Narcissa sat at her vanity, watching her mother toss dress after dress onto her bed.

"These won't do," her mother muttered. "We need something _special_ … something that will catch _everyone's_ attention." Narcissa rolled her eyes, trying not to show her lack of enthusiasm.

"Flora!" called Druella, snapping her fingers. "Narcissa needs a new dress. Go to Mademoiselle Laurent's and tell her it has to be special, something that will make her stand out. Tell her we'll be there in an hour," she commanded, waving away Narcissa's house-elf. Flora nodded and cast Narcissa a sympathetic look as she departed.

"But, Mother," interrupted Narcissa, cringing at the thought of having to bother the Parisian grandmother. "Mademoiselle Laurent doesn't work weekends."

"Don't worry about that! I'm _certain_ she'll be more than willing to make a dress for you once she knows the occasion. I _cannot_ believe it!"

"What is it?" Narcissa wrung her hands in her lap, cursing herself for her growing curiosity.

"Abraxas is hosting a party this evening and we've been invited."

"Oh," Narcissa sighed, frowning. "Aren't they hosting their annual New Year's Eve party?"

"Yes, but this is _different_ ," Druella answered, moving to another one of Narcissa's closets. She rifled through a few things, inspecting a pair of silver heels. She shook her head, tossed them back into the closet and shut the door. "Those won't do. We'll need new ones to match your new dress."

"Why are the Malfoys hosting _another_ party?" questioned Narcissa, urging her mother to get back on track. Druella crossed the room and gripped Narcissa's shoulders. Narcissa gasped and tried to move away from her mother's hold.

"Lucius's engagement is off!" Druella squealed, pulling Narcissa into her chest. She pulled away slowly, a smile spreading across her face.

"Honestly, I have no idea why Lucius would even consider marrying that French aristocrat when there are _plenty_ of women _here_! Though, I heard the engagement was for business reasons only. Anyway, Abraxas _insisted_ that Lucius find someone else _immediately_ , and Vivien agreed. All the most eligible Pure-blood women will be in attendance."

"Must we attend, Mother?" implored Narcissa, resting a hand on her forehead. "I'm still _exhausted_ from the Rosiers' party last night," she added, yawning gracelessly.

"Of course we _have_ to attend! We have an opportunity to get on the Malfoys' good graces, and Lucius would be a _fool_ not to choose _you_!"

"What about Evan?" The Rosier boy had been Druella's top choice for Narcissa. She wasn't fond of him, but could at least tolerate him.

"Forget about him! We _must_ focus on _Lucius_! Get ready or we'll be late. You don't want me choosing this dress, do you?"

"No," Narcissa reluctantly agreed, getting up and trudging to her closet. "Mother, do I have to marry him if he picks me?"

"Yes! You _cannot_ turn him down! You'll be set for life!"

"Mother, I don't _love_ him," stressed Narcissa, afraid of her mother's reaction.

"Love _always_ comes _after_ marriage in these situations. Do you really believe I loved your father when I married him?"

 _No, and I don't think you love Father now. In fact, I think you fancy Mr Malfoy, which is why you insist upon me marrying his son. You want me to have him since you missed out on his father._

"No," admitted Narcissa. "But, Mother, Lucius is an arrogant arsehole! He's cocky, conceited and a nightmare to be around. He's the _last_ person I'd want to marry!"

"Enough!" screeched Druella. "You _will_ attend this party. You _will_ charm Lucius. Now, get ready. We have no time to waste!"

XXX

Several hours later, Narcissa stood in front of her full-length mirror, surveying her reflection. The gown Mademoiselle Laurent commissioned suited her perfectly. The sapphire silk had been mixed with white and nude colours, giving it an iridescent look. Narcissa fingered with the beaded straps, which matched the waistband. Mademoiselle Laurent had added fabric underneath the straps so they would not dig into her shoulders.

"It's such a shame you don't have more on top," her mother lamented as she smoothed the pleating on the gown's bust. "Though, we could give you a little enhancement for the evening," she considered, reaching for her wand.

"Don't!" Narcissa snapped, swatting her mother's hand away. "It's _fine_. Can we please go? We're going to be late."

"All right," Druella sighed, running her hand through Narcissa's hair. "Do not overeat once the canapés are passed around. We can't have you looking bloated and fat! Do not drink more than half a glass of champagne. You don't want to embarrass yourself in front of the Malfoys. Let me help you get these heels on," lectured Druella, placing a pair of sky-high open-toe stilettos in front of Narcissa.

"Do I have to wear those? It's not like anyone's going to see my feet, and I'm liable to trip," pleaded Narcissa. "Why can't I just wear the silver ones I wore last night?"

"Narcissa, dear, Lucius is much taller than Evan. You'll need a higher heel so he can see you better. We don't need him to have a sore neck from bending down just to look at you!"

Narcissa sighed deeply, dropping her argument. Her mother's mind was made up, and there was nothing Narcissa could do about it. Narcissa reluctantly stuck out her foot and let her mother strap her into the stilettos. _The sooner this is over, the better._

XXX

The Blacks approached the entrance to Malfoy Manor after trekking up the long walkway from the Apparition point. Narcissa nearly rolled her ankle on the uneven gravel. _I told you so_ , she thought bitterly, glaring at her mother who was a few paces ahead of her. She bent down to remove a pebble lodged in between her toes.

The Blacks strode to the back of the small queue that had formed. "None of them look nearly as pretty as you!" declared Druella, pulling Narcissa so she stood closer to the Manor, away from the other parties headed toward the queue.

Out of instinct, Narcissa toyed with her sapphire pendant, wishing to be elsewhere. "Just be yourself. Don't worry about what your mother says," whispered her father from her other side. He put his arm around Narcissa's waist, pressing her against him. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," replied Narcissa, smiling a little and enjoying her father's warmth and strength.

"Abraxas, so good to see you!" cried Druella as the Blacks took their places on the door stoop in front of the Malfoys. She kissed his cheeks, lingering a bit too long as she pulled away.

"Druella, it's a pleasure to see you again," acknowledged Abraxas. "Good evening, Cygnus." Abraxas extended his hand to Cygnus, who shook it and greeted him in kind.

"Why, this must be Narcissa!" cooed Vivien, pressing her lips into Narcissa's cheek. "You look lovely."

"She most certainly does," chimed in Abraxas, his cool grey eyes lingering over her figure. Narcissa curled her fingers into her palm, trying not to blush under his heated gaze.

"Lucius is inside," stated Vivien, stepping aside so the Blacks could enter the Manor. "Everyone's in the smaller ballroom in the left wing. You remember which one that is, correct?" she asked Cygnus.

"Yes," replied Cygnus, nodding as he ushered his family inside.

XXX

The ballroom had been decorated for the upcoming Christmas holiday. A gigantic tree, complete with lights, garland and ornaments sat in a corner. Wreathes hung between the sconces on the walls. Sprigs of mistletoe hung from the ceiling in several spots in the room. Soft classical music played in the background and couples twirled elegantly across the wooden dance floor.

The air smelled of roasted chestnuts, cinnamon, sugar and gingerbread. House-elves minced past with trays loaded with food and drink, careful not to step on the partygoers' toes. Tables piled high with every canapé and sweet treat imaginable lined the back of the room. A gigantic punch bowl, filled with a light red liquid, stood to the side of the tables.

Narcissa took a mug of eggnog, topped with whipped cream and a cinnamon stick off a house-elf's tray and took a sip. Her stomach grumbled, protesting at having missed lunch while she was out that afternoon. She grabbed a few gingerbread cookies off another tray and shoved them into her mouth while her mother's back was turned.

Narcissa surveyed the crowd, searching the throngs of attendees for any familiar faces. Every eligible Pure-blood woman from the ages of sixteen to twenty-eight filled the room. She already spotted a queue of women gathered by Lucius, simpering, flirting and vying for his attention. Lucius's parents were in deep conversation with another couple, presumably parents of one of the woman in attendance. Narcissa assumed that the parents were posing their best offers to get the Malfoys to consider their daughter.

"Cissa!" called a voice from behind her. Narcissa turned around, relieved to see her best friends, Isabella Nott and Emma Parkinson.

"We're sitting back there," gestured Emma, pointing to a group of tables at the back of the ballroom. She linked her arm through Narcissa's and led her to a table.

"Your parents _made_ you attend?" questioned Narcissa, shrugging off her fur-lined wrap. She draped it over the back of her chair and frowned at her friends. Isabella was betrothed to George Avery and Emma was engaged to Alexander Greengrass.

"Of course," answered Emma, taking a small sip from her champagne flute. "Mother couldn't resist the opportunity to get in with the Malfoys," she finished with a sigh.

"Same, which is pointless if you ask me," replied Isabella.

"True… though, Lucius does look quite handsome tonight," sighed Emma, her gaze wandering over to the blond, holding court at the centre of the dance floor.

Narcissa followed Emma's gaze, reluctantly agreeing with her, but refusing to voice her agreement aloud. Lucius looked resplendent in pitch-black dress robes and his platinum blond locks shone in the dim light of the ballroom. He obviously looked after himself and maintained his appearance. Unfortunately, Narcissa's heart belonged to another.

"You'd leave Alexander for him?" Narcissa gasped, her frown deepening.

"Of course not, silly," assured Emma. "I _love_ Alexander, but even you must admit that there are certain perks that come with being Mrs Malfoy."

"Yes! Imagine all the pretty dresses and shoes that you'll get to wear at the parties that you'll host every year," added Isabella, sighing dramatically as she rested her head in her hands.

"So, you'd rather marry someone you _don't_ love just to have all _this_?"

"Narcissa, darling, hasn't your mother told you that _love_ comes _after_ marriage?" questioned Isabella, sitting up and casting Narcissa a pointed look.

"Yes, but still!"

"Oh, please! Stop being such a romantic! It's not going to do you any good. Emma and I are lucky that we actually love our fiancés, but that's very rare."

"I'm sure your parents will find you a good match. Perhaps you'll even snag Lucius!"

Narcissa bit her cheeks, resisting the urge to bang her head against the table as her friends chatted away without her. She nodded at the right places and replied in the affirmative on a few occasions, wishing the evening would end.

XXX

"Put that down!" Druella reprimanded, swatting Narcissa's hand as she lifted a mini dark chocolate cake to her mouth. Druella narrowed her eyes and shook her head. Narcissa reluctantly put the cake on the tray, watching longingly as the house-elf carried it away.

Another house-elf, bearing a tray of lemon tarts, appeared at her side. Narcissa picked one up and shoved it into her mouth, washing it down with a generous helping of champagne as her mother turned away from her. Her girlfriends giggled at her bold antics.

"This party's so boring. I'm going to have a look around," Narcissa announced a few minutes later. "Come with me?" she pleaded, flashing a mischievous smile at her friends.

"You wouldn't!" exclaimed Isabella, covering her mouth with her hand. "You're insane!"

"Why not?" challenged Narcissa. "It's not like they've forbidden us from walking around. And, don't you want to see where you'll be living if he chooses you?"

"He won't, and I'd rather not get in trouble. This is a really bad idea," cautioned Emma.

"I don't care," retorted Narcissa, downing the rest of her champagne. She bid her friends good-bye and slipped out of the nearest exit.

XXX

Narcissa wandered down the long, winding corridors, popping into the rooms that caught her attention. The size of the Manor intimidated her, and she shivered, cursing herself for leaving her wrap at the table. The Manor was cold and empty, despite the obvious displays of the Malfoys' wealth scattered about every room. The Manor needed some warmth and light.

 _This place needs a woman's touch_ , Narcissa decided, stepping out of another room. It had a feminine touch, but felt as cold as the other rooms she visited. To Narcissa, Mrs Malfoy was cold and her politeness seemed practiced and forced. Mr Malfoy wasn't any better, though he seemed to liven up around the many women gathered in the ballroom.

She observed the interactions between Mr and Mrs Malfoy. They were polite to each other, but not loving. Narcissa figured that the Malfoys' marriage, like most Pure-blood couples', was loveless, and that saddened her. She didn't want her future marriage to be like that.

At the end of a corridor, Narcissa stumbled upon ornate ebony double doors. A light shining underneath the floor caught her attention. She went to push the door open, hindered by a set of wards. Her interest grew and she began dismantling the wards one at a time. The ease in which she finished the task amused her. _I've set up more complicated wards for my diary!_

"Oh my!" exclaimed Narcissa. The room was set up like an art studio with various paintings hanging from the walls. A wooden palette and tubes of paint in a magnitude of colours of paint lay atop the table. A giant easel, bearing a half-painted portrait of a gorgeous brown-haired woman, sat in the middle of the room.

She ambled about the room, lingering on a beautiful painting of a garden in autumn. When she finished, she studied the room, searching for clues as to the room's owner. Clearly the artist was talented, but it saddened her that the person felt the need to hide it. She exited the room, carefully re-erecting the wards.

She noticed a small door across from the art studio and entered it, seeking a quiet place to hide. She was pleased to have stumbled upon a small library and tiptoed over to the shelves. _You can tell a lot about a person based on their taste in books!_ Narcissa scanned the shelves, stopping on one with a terrifying title. She stepped out of her stilettos, sat on the sofa and began flipping through the book.

XXX

Narcissa's stomach twisted and turned with every word she read. She swallowed hard, trying desperately to keep the bile from rising up her throat. _I cannot believe that people act this way!_ She shook her head, wondering why she hadn't left the book and library behind. There was something rather intriguing about it, and she had to know if _that_ was how Lucius acted and what he demanded from a future partner.

"Shite, Lizzy… you look so sexy," groaned Lucius, pulling a woman into the library. "You've been temping me _all night_ , you little minx," he growled, shoving her against the wall.

Narcissa stiffened, her eyes widening as the couple exchanged wet, sloppy kisses. She stepped back into her stilettos. _I've got to get out of here!_

"Yes, Lucius…" moaned the woman. "I want you so bad, my darling. I've wanted you _forever_. Yes, my sweet… right there…"

Narcissa heard the rustle of clothing and the tell-tale sound of a zipper being unzipped. The book slid from her fingertips and hit the ground with a loud thud. The couple, too preoccupied with each other, did not hear it.

"Excuse me," announced Narcissa, clearing her throat as she bolted up from the couch. Once again, the couple ignored her. "Excuse me!"

Lucius heard her first, releasing the busty, curvaceous brunette's nipple from his mouth with a loud pop. He removed his hand from underneath the woman's dress and slowly turned his head to look at Narcissa. His eyes narrowed and a frown appeared on his face.

The woman's eyes opened, startled to see another woman in the room. She removed her hand from Lucius's trousers and he zipped them. The woman glared at Narcissa before she stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

"Miss Black, what are _you_ doing? Why are you in _my_ library?" demanded Lucius, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You aren't supposed to be walking around the Manor by yourself." He shoved his fists into his trouser pockets, trying to calm down.

Narcissa rose from the couch and strode over to him, book in hand. "I wanted to see what this place is like in case I get stuck living here for the rest of my life! And you know what, I _hate_ it!"

"How long have you been in here?" Lucius tried hard not to stare too long at the beautiful blonde before him. Her anger only made her more attractive.

Narcissa shrugged her slim shoulders at him.

"What makes you think I'm going to choose you?" Lucius sauntered closer to her. "You must think rather… _highly_ … of yourself, Miss Black," he drawled, his eyes roaming up and down her body.

 _Like father like son_. Narcissa shuddered; moving a step back with every step he took toward her. She hit her back on the back of the sofa and stopped, frozen as he stood before her.

"You're disgusting," spat Narcissa. "Is _that_ how you intend to find your future wife – by sleeping with any woman dumb enough to throw herself at you?"

"Only if they'll let me," Lucius smirked, winking at her. "Why buy the cow when I can get the milk for free? Besides, I'd never want to be with a woman who can't please a man in bed. Virgins need not apply. I bet you're - "

"Is _this_ what you are?" interjected Narcissa, flinging the book at his chest.

"Where did you get this?"

"Obviously off one of the shelves, you idiot," replied Narcissa.

Lucius flipped through a few pages, his mouth dropping with every word he read and every image he viewed.

"Answer me."

"No, I'm not into _that_. The book _isn't_ mine. It must be my father's. He owned the library before me, and must have forgotten to take it with him."

"I don't believe you!"

"I really don't care if you do. I'm telling you the truth!"

Narcissa tried to bolt past Lucius to get out of the room, but he was quicker, wrapping his arm around her wrist and shoving her up against the wall the brunette occupied a few minutes earlier. He wrapped his arms around her biceps. She squirmed under his grip, cursing herself for leaving her wand behind. She lowered her gaze, trying hard not to look into Lucius's eyes.

"You know what I think, Miss Black?"

Narcissa's heartbeat quickened and her face flushed. She tried not to gag on the overpowering scent of his cologne. She shook her head.

"I think you were _jealous_ of Lizzy," Lucius began. "I bet you wish that it was _you_ , pressed up against the wall with my hand under your dress. I could make you scream, you know. Lizzy probably would have in another minute or so if you hadn't interrupted us. That was extremely rude of you, by the way. I'm just _that_ good."

"You're sick!" cried Narcissa, spitting into Lucius's face.

"Don't think I haven't noticed what you're doing. You're playing hard to get. You're the only one who hasn't made an effort to talk to me. I don't appreciate it," he warned, wiping his face. He wiped his hand on his trouser leg. "I bet poor little Miss Black just needs her – "

 _WHACK._

"What the hell! What is wrong with you?" roared Lucius, pressing a palm to his cheek. His cool grey eyes lit up with anger, and he had to control every muscle in his hand to prevent himself from slapping her back.

Narcissa's arm shook as the stared back at him, meeting his heated gaze. He advanced toward her, and she let her anger get the better of her. She kneed him in the groin, sending him to the ground with a loud groan. She fled from the room, not bothering to look back at him.

XXX

 _What have I done? I shouldn't have done that. I really shouldn't have done that. What if he tells Mother? Oh Merlin, she'll be so angry._

Narcissa sprinted back to the ballroom, hoping not to get lost in the many winding corridors. She looked behind her a few times, thankful that Lucius wasn't following her. She slid back into her seat and tried to tell her girlfriends what she discovered on her little adventure. All the while, her eyes darted to and from the doors trying to spot Lucius.

"Hey, what happened to him?" asked Isabella, pointing to Lucius as he entered the room. His right cheek looked a little pink and he walked with a bit of a limp.

"I have no idea," answered Narcissa.

"Narcissa, you've got to approach him _now_ ," stressed her mother, tugging on her arm. "The party's ending soon."

"Mother, I – "

"Miss Black?" called an all too familiar voice from behind her. "I believe you're the only one who hasn't had a turn. Dance with me?" asked Lucius, extending his hand to her.

Narcissa bristled, remembering where his hands had been earlier that evening. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her mother vigorously nodding and mouthing at her to accept his offer. Narcissa tentatively placed her hand in his. He lifted it, placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles and helped her out of her chair.

"Thank you, Miss Black," cooed Lucius. "I'll bring her back in one piece, I promise," he addressed her mother.

XXX

"Don't touch me," hissed Narcissa once they made it to the centre of the dance floor.

"I have to touch you in order for us to dance."

"I know where your hands have been."

"I washed them. Stop being so awkward about this and dance with me."

Narcissa shuffled forward, leaving a generous amount of space between them. She lightly laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Come closer."

"No."

" _Please_ , we can't dance like this."

"Fine," stated Narcissa, inching forward. She shuddered, feeling the warmth of Lucius's large hand on the small of her back.

They spun around the room in silence.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

"I beg to differ."

"Why are you so difficult?"

"Why are _you_ such an arsehole?"

"An arsehole?" chuckled Lucius. "I've been called many things, Miss Black, but I can assure you that an arsehole isn't one of them." The damn Black girl was driving him nuts, and he loved it.

"Yes, an arrogant, insufferable arsehole."

"C'mon, Miss Black, cut me some slack. Get to know me. I'm rather charming."

"I'd rather not."

They spun around again in silence.

"If you don't dance the next one with me, I'll tell your parents what you did."

"You won't."

"I will."

"Then, I'll tell your parents what I saw. I'm sure _that_ won't go over well."

"Fine, we'll stop once this song is over."

"Good."

XXX

"Here, she is! Back in one piece," Lucius stated, presenting Narcissa before her mother.

"Lucius, you've only danced with her _once_! You _must_ dance some _more_!" exclaimed Druella, pouting slightly as a slower song came on.

"Mother, I'm not feeling well," declared Narcissa, sighing dramatically. "I think we should go. I may be contagious," she added, coughing lightly. She glared at Lucius, silently begging him to go along with her.

Lucius glared back at the intriguing woman before him, unsure if he wanted to help her. Narcissa coughed again, stepping down on his foot.

"It's true, Mrs Black. Narcissa told me as much while we were dancing, but I wanted us to finish the song," Lucius agreed, wincing as Narcissa's heel dug deeper into his toes. "It's a shame we couldn't dance more, but I'm sure we will dance again soon."

"Yes! Soon!" exclaimed Druella, happily clapping her hands together. "Come along, Narcissa. Let's find your father and say our good-byes."

"Yes, Mother. Good night, Mal… Lucius," amended Narcissa, extending her hand to him.

"Good night, Narcissa." Lucius lifted her hand to his and pressed his lips onto her knuckles. His second kiss was harder than the first, lingering as he released her hand.

XXX

"Good morning, darling. Come, sit. We have much to discuss," beckoned Lucius's mother as he stepped into the breakfast room the following morning.

Lucius took a seat, sipping from a cup of coffee. Papers and photographs were strewn about the table. His father's head was buried in a proposal.

"Sweetheart, your father and I have narrowed it down to three," she explained, handing him a list. "I'm partial to Sophia Burke. You father prefers Lizzy Carrow, but it's up to you."

"Mother, Miss Burke's engaged to the Flint boy."

"Don't mind that." His mother waved her hand dismissively at him. "Her parents are willing to cancel that engagement if you want her."

"Who's Emma Parkinson?"

"Here." Abraxas handed Lucius a photograph. She looked fine, but nothing about her stood out. "It's a shame she isn't a blonde, but she'll do. You should seriously consider Lizzy Carrow. Have you see her hips? She'll give you plenty of heirs!

 _Lizzy would say yes_ , thought Lucius, recalling how eager she had been in his library. _Too bad she's just someone fun to play with – nothing more than that. And, I only need one heir._ Lucius sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. _I don't want any of these women. They're boring and predictable. Marriage won't change that._

"May I suggest an alternative? After all, this is _my_ marriage we're discussing."

"Go ahead," encouraged his mother.

"Narcissa Black."

"Narcissa Black? You cannot be serious, Lucius. You hardly spoke to her last night! You only danced with her once!" cried Vivien, noticeably unhappy with Lucius's suggestion. "I mean, I suppose the Blacks are wealthy enough and can provide a sizable dowry, but nowhere near the amounts that the others can offer. She's too skinny, all lines and flat, no curves."

"Darling," began Abraxas. "It'll go up if they include what they would have given the Lestranges had their middle daughter wed Rabastan. Factor that in, and the offer will be competitive."

"Neither one of them approached us last night!" argued Vivien.

"Mother, I'm sure they would have, but they had to leave early. Narcissa wasn't feeling well," explained Lucius.

"Viv, we can meet with the Blacks and work something out," suggested Abraxas.

"Darling, are you sure? I mean, look at Sophia," Vivien urged, waving her photograph in Lucius's face. "She's perfect and exactly what a Pure-blood wife and mother should be. She's docile and her manners are impeccable, unlike that Black girl. Doesn't she play Quidditch?"

"Yes, she plays Chaser and is rather good," answered Lucius.

"I _cannot_ believe her parents allow her to play! Aren't they concerned with her reputation?" Vivien went on. "No self-respecting woman does that. Nor do they take N.E.W.T. level courses. Why bother?"

"Cut the poor girl some slack, Viv," interrupted Abraxas. "The match isn't a bad one. The Blacks are a good family, and we've known them for many years. Narcissa will adapt. Lucius seems rather fond of her. We cannot say that about the others."

Lucius recalled the sparkle in Narcissa's stunning sapphire eyes and the flush that had spread across her pale cheeks when she had gotten angry with him. He admired her feistiness and how she had stood up to him.

"Is that right, Lucius? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mother," answered Lucius, smiling at her. "I've got a good feeling about her. Please talk to her parents and make it happen. She's the one I want."

XXX

Three days later, the Malfoys invited the Blacks to dinner. Druella had been ecstatic and was convinced that a proposal would be announced. She forced Narcissa into another fine frock and groomed her to perfection.

Narcissa rolled her eyes as her mother spouted off a long list of Narcissa's positive attributes. She'd lost her appetite the moment Lucius took a seat next to her at the dinner table. The scent of his cologne was enough to make her want to vomit. He had tried to engage her in conversation and had been polite, but she wasn't having any of it. She focused on her plate, pushing the remaining food to the edges.

"We have an announcement to make," stated Abraxas as they started on dessert an hour later. He lifted his wine goblet and banged on it with his fork.

Narcissa's heart dropped and she lifted her head to stare at him. Abraxas turned to his wife, who nodded at him, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"We reviewed your proposal, Cygnus. We are agreeable to Narcissa marrying Lucius."

"What? Are you serious?" exclaimed Narcissa, dropping her fork onto her plate. She pushed back from the table, her chair's legs scrapping against the floor. She threw her napkin on top of her plate and ran out of the room.

"Cygnus, I thought we had an agreement! I thought your daughter was on board!" yelled Abraxas, his face flushing as he slammed his fist on the table. Lucius also flushed, completely shocked by Narcissa's reaction. _Maybe this was a bad idea. Does she really hate me that much?_

Druella rose from her seat, shaking and nearly in tears. "I apologise, Abraxas and Vivien. I don't know what's come over her. I shall speak to her."

"No, Druella, please let me," requested Vivien.

"All right," conceded Druella, taking her seat.

XXX

Narcissa flung open the door to the first room she came upon and threw herself onto the chaise lounge, burying her face into a pillow to muffle her sobs. _I don't love him. I love Kingsley. I'll never love Lucius. He's rude, conceited, arrogant, and I hate him! I hate him so much! I bet he planned this! He knows I don't like him, so he's forcing me into this. I won't do it! I won't!_

"Narcissa?" called a soft voice from the room's entrance. Narcissa lifted her head, not bothering to wipe the tears from her face. Lucius's mother stood in the doorway, holding a glass of water. A sympathetic expression graced her pale face. Narcissa groaned and shoved her face back into the pillow.

Vivien approached slowly and set the glass of water on a table. She sat on the edge of the chaise and reached out to Narcissa, gently stroking her upper arm. Her heart broke with every muffled cry that came from the young woman. She understood Narcissa's displeasure for she hadn't wanted to marry Abraxas when her parents informed her of their engagement. Her heart belonged to another, and she suspected the same of Narcissa's.

"Shh, darling, it'll be all right," she comforted, pulling the girl toward her and laying her head in her lap. She stroked Narcissa's blonde locks and rubbed small circles on her upper back. "Here, drink this."

"Is there something in it?" questioned Narcissa, staring at the water glass in front of her. Vivien shook her head, biting her lip to prevent a smile from forming on her face. Narcissa sniffed the glass, before raising it to her lips for a small sip.

"I'm sorry that this has been a bit of shock for you. Abraxas and I thought your parents had discussed it with you beforehand," began Vivien. "Now, I know that you don't like my son. In fact, you probably hate him."

Narcissa nodded, not caring what she thought of her.

 _Bold, I like that_ , decided Vivien, finally beginning to understand what about the young woman captivated Lucius so much.

"He's a good man, despite the airs he puts on. I blame that on his father, instilling the Malfoy way in him. But, Lucius _is_ a _good_ man, and he can benefit from having someone like _you_ in his life."

"I don't know. We don't get along."

"Do you know why his engagement with his ex-fiancée ended?"

"No, and honestly, Mrs Malfoy, I really don't care."

"Lucius found Charlotte in a compromising position with someone else, and it broke his heart. He loved her, truly loved her and had been committed to her for several years," explained Mrs Malfoy, ignoring Narcissa's response. "Lucius does conduct himself a certain way, but you shouldn't believe everything you hear about him."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Mrs Malfoy," acknowledged Narcissa. "But, I cannot claim to feel something for him that I don't. I know that love comes after marriage for a lot of Pure-blood couples, but I want to _love_ the man I'm going to marry, and I _do not_ love your son."

"You don't even want to give him a chance?"

"Not particularly," replied Narcissa, glancing at the sapphire pendant hanging from her neck.

"I see. Well, I certainly don't want to force you into something you don't want to do," conceded Mrs Malfoy. "If you really do not wish to marry my son, I can speak to my husband and your parents about this."

"Thank you."

"However, I strongly encourage you to give him a chance. He may surprise you."

They sat in silence, lost in their thoughts.

 _Perhaps she's right. Perhaps I should give him a chance. But, I cannot stand him. I don't love him, and don't see myself ever loving him. Though, I suppose that I would be taken care of if I do marry him. He won't be faithful to me if our marriage is like any other Pure-blood couples'. So, I'll only have to be his wife in name, after we've produced an heir, of course. And… this is my duty. I have to do this. I cannot let Mother and Father down, especially after what happened with Andie._

"Mrs Malfoy…"

"Yes?"

"I will marry Lucius. I am very sorry for causing such a scene."

"That's perfectly all right, my dear. It's a lot to handle," replied Vivien. "Are you sure?" Vivien questioned, startled by Narcissa's quick change of heart.

"Yes, I am sure."

XXX

Ten minutes later, Narcissa and Mrs Malfoy entered the dining room. Mrs Malfoy guided Narcissa to her seat beside Lucius.

"Thank you," Narcissa acknowledged Lucius as he pulled out her chair. Lucius quirked an eyebrow, startled by her newfound politeness. He could tell it was forced, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

"Is everything all right?" asked Druella, her light eyes full of concern.

"Yes, Mother. I'm sorry for the disruption, everyone. Mr and Mrs Malfoy, I'd be honoured to marry your son."

Lucius let out the long breath that he'd been holding, thankful that she accepted their proposal.

"Well, that settles that!" interjected Cygnus, trying to break the tension that had filled the room.

"Narcissa, your parents spoke to us about certain conditions you have regarding this marriage," began Abraxas. "We understand that you want to finish your seventh year and get to know my son before you wed. While it is rather unconventional, we are in agreement."

"Oh!" Narcissa hadn't expected that at all. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, dear," responded Vivien, smiling encouragingly at her.

XXX

"Narcissa, would you like to take a walk through the gardens?" Lucius asked once they had finished dessert. "They are quite beautiful this time of year with the snow. I'm quite capable at casting heating charms so you won't get cold."

 _So am I. We'll have a problem if your charm casting is anything like your ward creation_.

"Of course I'd love to see the gardens. Thank you for offering." Narcissa extended her hand to him. He took it, laid it in the crook of his arm and led her out of the Manor.

On their walk, he did most of the talking, pointing out various things. Narcissa appreciated it for she had nothing to say to him. Though, she noticed that his voice was rather pleasant when he wasn't acting like an arrogant arsehole and bragging about himself. _What is wrong with you_ , she berated herself, shaking her head.

"Please, have a seat," requested Lucius, gesturing to a bench in front of an exquisite fountain. Narcissa did as he asked, placed her hands on her lap and looked at him, finally noticing his alluring cool grey eyes.

Lucius reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. "It belonged to my mother," explained Lucius, presenting Narcissa with a gorgeous diamond engagement ring. "My grandmother owned it before my mother and my great grandmother owned it before that. This ring has been in our family for ages. It's given to the eldest son to give to his betrothed."

Narcissa stiffened, temporarily at a loss for words and blinded by the ring's beauty.

Lucius mistook her silence for disapproval. "I can buy you something else if this isn't to your liking," he added, frowning slightly.

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that, Lucius," replied Narcissa. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

"May I put it on you?" Lucius asked, letting out a small sigh of relief.

Narcissa nodded and he slid it on her left ring finger. Narcissa held her hand in front of her face, admiring how the diamond sparkled in the moonlight.

"I also got you this necklace," he added, presenting her a thin, silver chain. "You can wear it on this since you'll be busy with school and Quidditch," he suggested. "Or, I can hold onto it if you'd rather not wear it."

"No, I'll wear it," Narcissa responded. She unclasped the sapphire pendant from her neck and placed it into her cloak pocket. She handed the ring back to Lucius and he slid it on the necklace. Leaning forward, she bent her head so he could put it on her.

Lucius's fingers shook as he tried to open the necklace's clasp, and he accidentally brushed the skin on the back of her neck with his fingertips.

"Thank you," responded Narcissa, trying to ignore the shivers that had run down her back at Lucius's warm touch.

"You're welcome. It's beautiful," Lucius breathed, smiling at her. "We should probably head back."

She nodded, offering him her hand. He helped her off the bench and they walked back to the house in a peaceful silence. In that moment, Narcissa realised that something between them had changed.

XXX

The Malfoys and Blacks announced Lucius and Narcissa's engagement at their annual New Year's Eve party.

"You're _so_ lucky, Cissa," gushed Isabella, pulling Narcissa into a tight embrace. "I had a feeling he'd pick you! I could see it in his eyes when he danced with you!"

"You two make such an adorable couple!" exclaimed Emma. "Can I see the ring again? It's so pretty!"

Narcissa nodded, extending her hand to her friends. She decided to openly wear it through the holiday season and would wear it on the necklace once school resumed.

Lucius's behaviour during the party startled Narcissa. She had expected him to want her at his side. For the most part, he left her alone, occasionally asking her for a dance or two. He graciously allowed other men to dance with her and extend their congratulations. In fact, he'd danced more with the brunette from the library. She seemed upset, but perked up once Lucius introduced her to one of his friends.

"Dance with me?" Lucius asked Narcissa a few minutes before midnight.

"All right," she agreed, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

"Are you having a good time?"

Narcissa's mouth dropped, puzzled, but pleased with Lucius's concern for her wellbeing. "Yes," she answered, allowing him to pull her closer.

"I'm glad to hear that."

They spun around in silence, their conversation fading as quickly as it had begun.

"May I tell you something?"

"Yes, Lucius, what is it?"

"This may sound a bit farfetched, but I want this to work between us. We both know what Pure-blood marriages are like, and quite frankly, they sound awful," began Lucius.

Narcissa nodded, lifting her eyes from his broad chest to his grey eyes. They shone with unforeseen warmth, which caused her to falter. Lucius noticed, but knew better than to comment on it.

"Ours doesn't have to be that way. If you can't already tell, I like you. I like you a lot. I hope that in time, you will learn to like me too. We can take this relationship at your pace. Please, don't hesitate to say something if you're unhappy with how things are going."

"Really?" breathed Narcissa, at a complete loss for words. He nodded and smiled at her.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!"

"Seven! Six! Five!"

"Four! Three!"

"May I, Narcissa?"

"Yes, Lucius, you may."

"Two!"

"One!"

Lucius leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly against Narcissa's. Her knees trembled at his kiss, which was far from chaste, but not overly passionate. She could only imagine what _those_ kisses from him would feel like, and part of her wanted to experience them. _All in due time_ , she told herself, pulling away from his embrace.

XXX

"We'll see each other at Hogsmeade when you can get away for the weekend?" asked Lucius, unwilling to let go of Narcissa's hand as they waited for the train.

"Yes, but not _all_ of them. I have N.E.W.T.s. to study for!"

"All right… all right. Can I attend your Quidditch matches?"

"Sure! But, I don't know how much time we can spend together afterward. The team likes to celebrate, or discuss everything that went wrong if we lose!"

"You'd better not lose," teased Lucius.

"If we do, it won't be my fault," stated Narcissa, puffing out her chest.

"Who's the arrogant one now?"

"My stats speak for themselves."

"They sure do. Hey, I got you something. Close your eyes."

"You didn't have to do that!" she chided, closing her eyes.

"I wanted to. Now, open them."

"Oh wow," breathed Narcissa, staring at the painting of a garden in autumn in between Lucius's hands. "Did you paint it? Is that studio yours?"

Lucius nodded.

"I love it, thank you!" exclaimed Narcissa. She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"You can hang it up in your dorm room and think of me when you look at it."

"I will! Oh, time to go!" she exclaimed as the train approached the platform.

"Okay. Have a good rest of the year." Lucius placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I'll write to you when I get there!" she assured him, waving good-bye as she boarded the train.

XXX

Lucius respected Narcissa's wishes, accompanying her to Hogsmeade on certain weekends and attending her Quidditch matches. They'd chat for a bit before her teammates dragged her to their celebrations. They exchanged lengthy letters regularly, much to their owls' chagrin.

 _Errol bit my hand, so I apologise if any blood has spilled onto the parchment. Perhaps I should acquire another to carry the heavy load, but I don't have the time. Work has been rather busy as of late._

"What'd he get you this time?" cooed Emma, eying the package in Narcissa's lap that arrived over breakfast that morning. Lucius had been travelling overseas for his work at the Ministry. He detailed his travels in his letters and sent Narcissa small souvenirs from the places he visited.

"I don't know yet," replied Narcissa, quickly finishing the rest of her breakfast so she could open the package and finish reading Lucius's letter in private.

Slowly, yet surely, Lucius wormed his way into Narcissa's heart, and she felt herself falling for him. She looked forward to his letters and visits and missed him terribly when they had to part. She revealed her growing feelings to him a few days before her Easter break.

XXX

Narcissa had been involved in a terrifying Quidditch accident. She had been hit hard with a Bludger and had fallen off her broom. She had hit the ground with a sickening thud, had broken a few bones and was unconscious.

Lucius had been in the stands when the accident happened. He had rushed to the field, tears unashamedly running down his face as he tried to get to Narcissa. He had spent the days and nights by her side, waiting for her to wake up.

"Hi there," croaked Narcissa, squinting at the bright light that shone through the window beside her bed. "You look like shite. How long have I been out?"

"Three days," replied Lucius, wiping his face. He conjured a cup of water and held it to her lips, making sure she didn't drink it too fast. "I'll be back, let me get Madam Pomfrey."

Lucius left the room, deciding to freshen up while Madam Pomfrey examined Narcissa.

"Cissa, sweetheart, I was so worried about you when you fell," Lucius admitted when he returned.

Narcissa remained silent, placing her hand on top of his. She rubbed small circles onto the backs to calm him down.

"You really scared me, Cissa," began Lucius, tilting her chin so he could look into her eyes. "I love you. I love you so much, and I was scared I was going to lose you."

Narcissa's mouth opened and she blinked at him a few times.

"Oh Merlin, I said that out loud, didn't I? Well, you certainly don't have to say it back. I just – "

"I love you too," admitted Narcissa. She tried to pull him closer, but her pain prevented her from reaching him. Lucius came closer, bending his head down so he could kiss her. "I love you a lot…"

"But? There's a but, isn't there?" asked Lucius, pulling away from her. His heart sunk to the pit of his stomach.

"I'm scared," whispered Narcissa. "I loved someone before we met and he broke my heart."

"I did too, Cissa. My ex-fiancée broke mine. But, I promise you that isn't going to happen. I won't break yours if you promise not to break mine. How's that sound?"

"Deal," she replied, pulling him in for another kiss.

XXX

After graduation, Lucius kept his promise, allowing Narcissa to live her life before she had to become the proper Pure-blood wife and mother. They travelled the world, visiting all the destinations he described in his letters. Narcissa worked part-time as a Healer at St Mungo's and played semi-professional Quidditch in a local league. They moved into a flat in the heart of London close to the Ministry and enjoyed getting to know each other.

Lucius's mother passed away three years after Narcissa's graduation. Her death brought the couple even closer since Lucius's mother had convinced Narcissa to give Lucius a chance. They were wed a year later and vowed to name their first daughter after her.

XXX

"Isn't he gorgeous?" cooed Narcissa, peering down at their son. He had fallen asleep to the lull of the mobile toy that hung above his crib.

"Of course, Draco clearly got that from me," declared Lucius. He wrapped his arms around Narcissa's waist and pulled her against his chest, pressing a soft kiss into her temple.

"You never quit, do you?" she teased back, turning her head so he could kiss her lips.

"Do you wish he was a girl?"

"No." Narcissa shook her head. "Though, I do wish we could have another. Draco should have a brother or sister."

"I know, my sweet. We can try if you want. The Healers didn't say we absolutely couldn't."

"No, Lucius, it isn't worth the risk."

"All right, you're right."

"I know," she teased, smiling at him.

Narcissa wrapped her arm around Lucius's waist, resting her head against his shoulder as they left the room. She absolutely loved her life with him, even more so now that they had a baby boy to love. And, while they hadn't been each other's first choices, they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
